


[podfic] on your skin

by Merideath, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drawing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Natasha loves dad jokes, Podfic, Tattoos, Writing on Skin, beardy!steve, hipster!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Nat says you’re an artist.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Oh, well I wouldn’t go that far. I doodle a little, is all.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on your skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444327) by [Merideath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merideath/pseuds/Merideath). 



  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:**  Flirting, Fluff, Tattoos, Drawing, Drawing on Skin, Natasha loves dad jokes, Natasha the matchmaker, beardy!Steve, hipster Steve  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:22:49  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_on%20your%20skin_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
